Remote control devices are prevalent and are commonly supplied with consumer electronic devices. Some remote control devices may be used to control devices throughout a residence when the devices are part of a home network supported by a residential gateway system. Some remote control devices may be able to convert spoken words into commands. A user typically needs to hold, touch, or be near (e.g. to speak a command) a remote control device to use the remote control device.